


Versus

by babyrubysoho



Series: Versus [1]
Category: Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Sakito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrubysoho/pseuds/babyrubysoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing my quest to pair Sakito with everyone humanly possible, and to celebrate his scanty summertime stage costumes.<br/>Ni~ya is on a tipsy matchmaking quest to get Hitsugi together with the object of his affections. But when he encounters Sakito in the studio late at night, it becomes clear that it's not going to happen without a little encouragement. Ni~ya thoughtfully obliges with porn.</p><p>This fic contains mild BDSM elements, so please be aware if this is not your thing.</p><p>*Note: I am currently transferring 12 years’ worth of my fic from various murky corners of the Net to AO3. So if this looks familiar, that’s probably why. Either that or I’m just appallingly unoriginal…*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus

I come to the studio late at night, fresh from another long session of drinking with Hitsugi. As usual, the theme ran along the lines of Sakito, at least after Hitsu had enough alcohol inside him.  
Hitsugi isn’t my best friend, but he’s close. And I know he’s a good person, and kind, and sweet, and loyal, and all the things that I probably am not. So I knew as I let him pour out his frustrations that he would never put into practice my suggestions to just jump on Sakito and see what happened.  
  
In case you’re not right alongside this yet, Hitsugi is in love with Sakito. Not like the countless other poor saps that are in love with him. Hitsu is in love with all the depth that comes from years of being as close as family, with all the single-mindedness of a man who has never, and most likely will never, love anyone else. Which makes it too bad that Sakito looks right through him as though he were any other bedazzled idiot who’s too afraid to approach him.  
  
I wondered, as I walked Hitsugi home, whether Sakito even _knows_ what he does to people. Maybe they never even get to the stage of asking him out.  
Let’s get this straight: Sakito is beautiful. But not in the curvy, vivacious, inviting way of movie star actresses or idol singers that most guys stick at the top of the ‘want to get in bed with’ list.  
No. Sakito is beautiful in a way that doesn’t seem quite normal, and certainly isn’t touchable. It looks so delicate that it could shatter any second if you even breathed on it, absolutely perfect, serene, and unattainable. And that expression he has, that calm, lovely acceptance of what he is! See, for most people, before they know him enough to see past that to the trekkie-style geek behind, that expression is enough to stop them from ever saying what they feel. It says that he knows how perfect he is, and that of course they would be inferior, what’s the point in trying, might as well go home now!  
  
And Hitsu, even though he knows Sakito better than anyone in the world, most likely, will never say anything either, partly because of that _look_ but partly because Sakito never gives him any encouragement. He never gives anyone encouragement, which leads me to wonder what it is he actually _wants_. He must know Hitsugi well enough by now to see how in love he is. Is Sakito really such an icicle to ignore such a wonderful person in every way?  
  
I huff drunkenly to myself as I walk up the steps, shaking my head, and raise my eyebrow at finding the door unlocked.  
I step in and see him. I shouldn’t be surprised, I know he had a late photoshoot, and I know he often comes back here to practice by himself because, for reasons I mentioned just now, apart from the four of us Sakito is fundamentally _alone_.  
He turns towards me and even though I’ve known him for years I still find myself drawing in my breath at his beauty. He’s wearing a stage outfit which, as usual, consists of practically nothing, just a wisp of sheer cloth jacket and satin trousers that barely reach his hips. And as Hitsugi once remarked after a trip to the hot-springs, in terms of the male ego Sakito barely clothed is about five hundred times worse than Sakito naked.  
  
“Hey Ni~ya”, he says calmly, clearly not noticing my stare. I wonder as I gaze at him whether anyone has ever looked at Sakito with passion. He sure doesn’t seem to recognise it now. I can’t believe how _blind_ , how self-centred he is. I narrow my eyes, and feel incredibly sorry for Hitsu. In my mildly drunken state the way to resolve this seems to be by argument.  
  
“How’re you doing, Sakito?” I ask carefully.  
  
“A little tired. You?”  
  
“Can’t you tell?” I ask, watching closely for any sign of apprehension or recognition. Nothing, just a beautiful, blank stare.  
  
“You seem fine.” He sniffs delicately and smiles. “A bit on the drunk side?”  
I shrug and walk over to him, simmering quietly. I slide my arm around his bare, slender shoulders companionably. He looks at me sideways, accepting this as part of inebriated Ni~ya.  
  
“Let’s talk about Hitsugi”.  
  
He furrows his brow in a frown that completely fails to spoil the perfection of his face. “Is there something wrong with him?”  
  
“There could be”, I say carefully. “You haven’t noticed?”  
  
“No. Should I have?”  
  
I tighten my grip on his shoulder in frustration. “Yes. You should have”. I can’t work out if this is a very good bluff or genuine cluelessness, his face is such a perfect mask. He winces at my grasp.  
  
“I… don’t get what you’re talking about!”  
  
At these pathetic words of excuse I decide to have fun and let my anger take control. I never pretended to be as nice as Hitsu, even if I do respect him. I grab Sakito’s right arm with my free hand and twist it up behind his back before he has a chance to realise what’s happening. His wrist is very slim, his bones very delicate; it feels good within my grip. He gasps in surprise; I’m not holding tight enough for there to be pain yet.  
  
“If you come out with one more mealy-mouthed excuse like that, Sakito…”  
My brain is telling me I should possibly shut up and not bully the band leader any more, but the rest of me is right alongside the idea. I tweak his arm a little higher to see what he’ll do next.  
  
“Stop it, Ni~ya!” he snaps, and then _I_ snap, spinning forty-five degrees to shove him face-first against the wall, grabbing his other arm while I’m about it. He doesn’t struggle, he’s still so sure I’ll release him.  
  
“So, let’s talk about you and Hitsugi”, I murmur, my mouth close to his pretty ear. He tries to turn around and glare at me, but I won’t let him. I bang his head lightly against the brickwork for good measure and feel him pause.  
  
“What about me and Hitsu?” he questions breathlessly, the pulse suddenly speeding up under the frail skin of his wrist.  
  
“Hmph”. I shake my head disapprovingly. “That is not a good answer, Sakito”.  
  
I press my knee into the base of his spine, pushing him harder against the wall, and jerk one slender arm further up his back. He whimpers, his forehead against the cold white bricks, and tries to twist away; the movement exposes the pale skin of his neck, rich hair spilling across his collar.  
  
“Well?” I ask in his ear, “don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”  
  
He flinches at the whisper of air over his skin and his breathing becomes more laboured. He manages to turn his head to the side and I notice his slim white shoulders tremble; his skin is flushed, an angry blush above his delicate cheekbones. Something unexpected is going on here.  
A sudden suspicion strikes me.  
  
“Are you _excited_?” I whisper. He doesn’t answer. I tug on one elegant wrist and he lets out a soft moan in his low voice. Eyebrow raised, I pin both his arms in one hand and snake the other down over his flat belly, feeling the skin shiver under my touch, beneath the barely-there waistband of his scandalously low cut trousers. I grin, amazed, eyeing his exquisite face as his eyes flutter closed and the breath catches in his throat. No wonder I’ve never seen anyone get anywhere with Sakito before! People treat him like a glass princess because of his shocking beauty, and then assume his disinterest is down to their inferior manners anyway! Hah. He always acts so cold… Sakito doesn’t want to give love to anyone. He wants it to be taken.  
  
Abruptly I let go of his arms. He presses his hands against the wall in front of him, it looks as though he’s trying to sink into it. I take a fistful of perfectly styled hair and yank his head back and force my body flush against his, feeling the heat of his skin through my shirt. He’s trembling fiercely now, nails digging into the plaster, dark eyes wide and incredulous.  
  
“What are you doing…? Let me go!” he begs, very unconvincingly.  
  
“Is this why you’ve been ignoring Hitsugi?” I ask, sure that it is but wanting to know if he even realises it.  
  
“What… what do you mean?”  
  
I smile and push the wispy fabric of his jacket aside, running my hands hard down the gentle curves of his tiny waist, digging my thumbs into his pale hips and pulling him tighter against me. I hear the expected gasp of pleasure, but his hands still come up and try to push mine away.  
  
“You know he loves you, don’t you?” I whisper, nipping him hard on the earlobe to make sure he’s listening. “But you can’t get interested because you know how sweet he is, you know he’d make sure you never get hurt…”  
  
He shakes his head dumbly, still amazing me with his beauty. “I don’t -”  
  
“Don’t lie”.  
  
“Why are you doing this to me?” he asks miserably, ineffectual hands still resting on mine.  
  
“Well up until just now I was angry that you’ve just been ignoring how Hitsu feels”, I say conversationally. “To be honest, I thought you were a cold bitch”. He makes a protesting noise and I begin to kiss his neck softly, smooth skin and silky hair beneath my mouth. “But now… I’m doing it because I can”.  
  
“But… but… what about him?” he blurts out.  
  
I grin between my kisses and shrug. “I’m not like him. Because I’m not a nice person, and I don’t care about keeping you safe. I want to see that calm look wiped off your pretty face for once. See?” I bite down hard, sharp teeth digging into the nape of his neck, slamming my hand over his mouth to muffle his cry of pain and surprise.  
  
Before he can work out what’s happening I spin him round to face me and kiss him, pushing a knee between his slim legs to keep him still. His head bangs back against the wall but he ignores it, kissing me back almost frantically, pressing his flat stomach against mine hard enough for me to feel the faint bump of the diamond in his navel. Is he really this easily swayed? Has anyone else ever seen this deep into Sakito’s desires? He must be weak at the knees; his legs are shaking as I drag my hands up the back of his willowy thighs, the silky fabric slipping under my touch.  
  
Abruptly I pull back and slap him across his face, dragging a pleased whimper from him and leaving a red palm print on one cheek. As I stop supporting him he falls to his knees in front of me, that serenely angelic face coming undone with pain and yearning. He looks up at me, houri eyes meeting mine questioningly. I let him keep staring without answering, trying to get my breathing back to normal speed. There’s no question that I could fall right under his spell if I let him have his way.  
  
I tangle one hand in his thick cinnamon hair, stroking it roughly, and he leans into the movement like a cat, dark eyes still gazing up at me longingly as I run my nails down his cheek, thumb rubbing across his delicate lower lip. I don’t know whether he can read something in my stare, but he kneels up, slim hands running over the outside of my legs, and leans forward to kiss my stomach through the fabric of my shirt. I shut my eyes momentarily to get my bearings back, and when I open them his clever fingers are reaching for my belt buckle.  
  
“No.”  
I shake my head firmly and push him back. I lean down and kiss him, hard, then grab the front of his clothes and yank him upright. He looks disappointed so I hit him again, a swift backhander across the face that couldn’t hurt much but seems to please him. It feels so good it’s almost sickening, and he still burns with ridiculous beauty.  
  
I set my hand on his slender chest and shove him backwards, walking him across the room until he falls onto the sofa, still managing to look graceful as he sprawls below me. Without preamble I climb on top of him, straddling his lithe hips, relishing the contact. I take my hands to the impractical fabric of his jacket and with a few calculated rips it’s gone, leaving him pale and half naked below me.  
  
“Ni~ya -” He’s trembling, body taut as a bowstring, arching up into my touch at every point I caress or pinch him. When I pull his hair he sighs and leans into my kiss passionately; he tries to undress me, not knowing what else to do with his hands, so I grab a discarded strip of fabric and turn him over roughly, tying them behind him. I scrape my nails down his wonderfully smooth back and hear him moan deliciously into the sofa cushions.  
  
Really, now I know the key, for someone like me having Sakito is as easy as snapping my fingers. But someone like Hitsu would never figure it out in a hundred years; and if he did happen to stumble across it he probably wouldn’t believe it in any case. It’s all very difficult.  
  
“You want this, don’t you, Sakito?” I ask calmly. “Just nod”. He does so emphatically, not even trying to hide it. “You want it from me? Just nod”. Again. “You know how beautiful you are, right? Don’t lie.” A moment’s hesitation, then a faint nod. I reward him with a series of nibbles along his spine that have him wriggling pleasurably beneath me.  
  
“Right then.” I clamber off him and tug him onto his back again, leaning down to kiss his flat stomach gently. “You’ll do what I say, yes?”  
He nods again, almost impatiently. I smile and touch him teasingly between the legs. I take the jewel in his belly button between my teeth and tug on it, gently, then harder, until I hear him give an inarticulate whimper of pain.  
  
Not wanting to be thought too forward, I spend a few minutes kissing him, our bodies pressed together without a gap. When I pull back his perfect features are flushed and pleading. I swiftly unbutton his insufficient trousers and tug them off his legs until he is naked beneath me, running my hands up the length of his smooth calves. He’s so lovely and I want him so badly now that it’s all I can do to hold myself back from him. Honestly, the things I do for some people.  
  
“Sit up.” He gazes at me blankly so I slap him and drag him by his thick hair into a sitting position, pulling him onto my lap. He shifts against me luxuriously and I find myself unable to suppress my own hard-on. So much for being cool, calm and collected. He tips his head back against my shoulder, leaving exposed his long, elegant neck. I push his legs apart and begin to touch him, kissing his white throat while my other hand travels over his torso, alternately caressing and pinching to draw little sounds of pleasure from his pretty lips. He’s already so hard that I don’t think he’ll last much longer. I wonder when he last did it. I wonder if he ever has?  
  
I stop touching him and just sit there. He moans softly but I ignore it. “Please…” he whispers. I entwine my fingers in his hair and yank his head back further till his ear is level with my mouth.  
“Remember. You said you’d do anything.”  
  
“Yes.” He tilts his head towards me so that his lips graze mine as he speaks, and I can’t help kissing him again, softly. I return my ministrating hand to his hard-on and he sighs into my mouth. Letting one hand trace randomly over his chest I sink a long fingernail into his left nipple. He jerks beneath me and I move my other hand faster, my mouth leaving his so I can bite down in the soft flesh of his narrow shoulder, hearing his cry of pent up pleasure. I sink my teeth deeper, tasting blood, and at that instant he climaxes, his sounds muffled as he bites down on his lower lip and his slender body tensing uncontrollably.  
  
I sit there, one hand warm and wet, feeling him tremble against me, his breathing erratic and rapid. I wait until he can open his eyes, damp with tears, then reach behind him to untie him, wiping my hands on the scrap of fabric. He winces as I move his arms round in front of him, his wrists raw and pink. His shoulder is bleeding a little, a thin line of red running down his slim chest.  
  
“Are you happy, Sakito?”  
He nods breathlessly. I wait for him to get off me, but he doesn’t move. I raise an eyebrow. He wriggles suggestively against my own erection. “Hurt me”, he breathes yearningly.  
Ah. Yes. It’s very, very tempting. But I did start this for a reason.  
  
“I will.”  
He tenses expectantly, waiting for pain that doesn’t arrive. I smile.  
  
“Go away.”  
  
“…What?” He looks at me uncomprehendingly out of those sloe eyes.  
  
“Fine, then I’ll go away.” I dump him off my lap onto the floor and stand up, exercising all the willpower I have to calm my body down.  
“I did what you wanted. Now you do what I want.”  
  
“What is it you want?” he whispers.  
  
“Go and find Hitsugi.”  
His fine brow wrinkles in confusion.  
  
“Don’t you remember anything I’ve been saying?” I demand, exasperated. “You belong to _him_ now.” He looks betrayed, like I’ve broken some promise. “That’s my condition”, I continue. “If you ever want me again, you have to get him.”  
  
“But… he won’t have me”, he says miserably. “He’ll never admit anything like that to me.”  
  
“Then _make_ him take you”, I retort, still amazed that someone so lovely can be so dumb. “You’re the most beautiful person any of us has ever seen, and you know you are. If you can’t do it, there’s something wrong with the world.”  
  
“And if I do…” he whispers questioningly, his eyes fixed on mine. I smack him hard enough to bruise.  
  
“If you do… I’ll see.” I turn around and walk firmly for the door, resisting every temptation to go back to him, leaving him naked on the floor and looking so astronomically gorgeous that half of me (the _bad_ half) is telling me I must be crazy.  
  
I shut the door behind me and lean against it, drawing in a deep breath of chilly air gratefully. Well I never _said_ I was an immoral guy. I’m just as capable of good deeds as the next man. Yeah, I know what you’re thinking, but I’m sure I’m an ok kind of person deep inside. Yes I _am_.  
  
Well, screw it anyway. I walk home and sleep soundly.


End file.
